Suerte, ¡por supuesto!
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Cuidado con lo que dejan en su bolso: un solo condón puede arruinar el día. • Reto, para ЅhaDark.


**Disclαimer.** Ni InuYasha ni E.T. me pertenecen. **Dedicαción**. a _ShaDark_, respondiendo al reto que me hizo. Espero sinceramente que sea de tu agrado. (:

¡Y del agrado de todos ustedes!

* * *

_**~S**uerte, ¡por supuesto!_

**.**

Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría ese día, me hubiera quedado durmiendo, tal como _La Bella Durmiente_, sin esperar a ningún jodido príncipe. Sólo me iba a quedar postrada en mi cama, imitando a un vegetal. Sin más.

Pero, por supuesto, aún no me recibí de adivina.

De todos modos, tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Cuando me desperté, InuYasha estaba durmiendo, en su habitual pose india, sentado al lado de mi cama. Tendría que haber sabido que eso era mal augurio. Y ahora no lo recuerdo, pero, ¿no fue un martes trece? De cualquier modo, nunca lo olvidaré. Ese día superé el record _Guiness _de ruborización; mi cara competía en una batalla peleada con un tomate.

Sin exagerar.

Al intentar evitar golpear a InuYasha en la cabeza de una patada —cuando bajaba de la cama— caí derecho al piso… de cara. Fue un excelente comienzo del día. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo noté de inmediato, y volví derechito a entregarme a los brazos de _Morfeo_?

—Kagome, ¿qué haces en el suelo? ¿Acaso buscas algún rastro? —preguntó InuYasha, ya despierto. Con el culo para arriba (y agradecida de tener el pijama puesto), farfullé algo ininteligible y me levanté, haciendo fuerza con mis brazos. Apoyé el trasero en el frío piso y miré a InuYasha con cara de pocos amigos.

—_¿Qué-haces-aquí?_

El chico movió una de sus orejas de perro y frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y miró a un costado.

—Feh. Vine a asegurarme de que volvieras —rezongó.

¡Por Kami! ¿Se había enterado de que aún me quedaba ese día? ¡Tres días! Ese era el acuerdo, y siempre, ¡siempre!, volvía al comienzo del tercero para fastidiarme.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —pregunté, hastiada, mientras me paraba e intentaba alisar mi pelo. _Intentaba _es un buen verbo.

—¿Y qué importa? —soltó, alzando la cabeza para verme. Soltó una risotada—. ¡Te ves ridícula!

—Idiota —mascullé, yendo derecho al baño, dejando la puerta abierta. No sé si lo hice a propósito, pero era ideal para que me siguiera molestando. Me acerqué al espejo. ¿Saben qué? _Ridícula_ es un buen adjetivo.

Vean el lado positivo, ¡sé la clasificación de las palabras!

Estúpido pelo, estúpido pijama, estúpidas lagañas… ¿y eso era baba seca? Por Kami… Necesita dos o tres días en un spa, relajación… y un pijama nuevo. Tal vez también podría raparme y comprarme una peluca. Era una buena idea.

—¿De dónde sacas esa ropa? —preguntó InuYasha, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y sonriendo de manera divertida, mirando mi pijama azul con estampados de osos. Entonces, le cerré la puerta en la cara. Suficiente por el día.

Pff, creo que aún seguía soñando para ese momento.

Cuando bajé las escaleras —peinada decentemente, vestida de manera usual y con la cara limpia—, InuYasha jugaba a analizar que tanto se podía abrir de patas Buyo, y Sôta miraba entusiasmado al hanyō, mientras le contaba anécdotas sobre la escuela y su vida.

—Se quedarán a comer, ¿cierto? —preguntó mi madre, apareciendo por la puerta de al lado, con una sonrisa enorme. Una clara súplica.

—Estaría bien —respondió InuYasha, como si todos en casa ignoráramos que adora el ramen. Lo miré fijo y después a mi madre. Sonreía, luciendo verdaderamente contenta y tuve la sensación de que, sin duda, disfrutaba muchísimo la compañía del hanyō. Lo miré.

No entendía por qué.

Ver devorar la comida como si fuera la última ya no me sorprendía, pero aún así, mantuve un poco la distancia (los fideos volaban de una manera sorprendente). Sôta seguía mirando al híbrido como si fuera un superhéroe de sus video juegos, y mi abuelo decía cosas sin sentido. No sé, creo que cantaba, no le estaba prestando atención.

El almuerzo terminó rápido y mi madre mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Aseguraba que se venían tiempos peores: su mirada de complicidad lo decía todo. Y es que estaba casi segura de que todos los planes de ella derivaban en InuYasha y yo juntos. Y mi abuelo seguía farfullando cosas raras, lo que no mejoraba la situación.

—Kagome, ¿les molestaría ir al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas? —preguntó. Me mantuve tranquila; de todos modos, sabía que tenía que aguantar a InuYasha, que ya había alzado las orejas y escuchaba atento. Pero… díganme, ¿cómo convencerlo de parecer alguien normal… si lo normal para él era ir vestido como un payaso?

—No hay problem...

—Yo voy —agregó—, ¿cierto, Kagome? Yo voy.

—¿Por qué? —dije bajito, apretando los dientes.

—No puedo permitir que te pierdas o algo. Tengo que cuidar de ti —soltó de sopetón, parándose—. ¿Vamos ahora?

—Son la una de la tarde. Y lo más probable es que tú te pierdas, no yo —resoplé—. Y ahora, acompáñame, vamos a ver qué ropa ponerte.

La cara que puso InuYasha lo dijo todo, y sus recurrentes comentarios no dejaban de aturdirme el cerebro. "Que yo no me cambio", "Que voy así, Kagome", "Antes me voy a llevar bien con Sesshômaru"… Y lo único que pude lograr para las cinco y media de la tarde era que se pusiera a regañadientes la gorra de Sôta para esconder sus tiernas orejas de perro.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? —preguntó contrariado, mientras yo recogía mi bolso y lo colgaba al hombro.

—Las personas no acostumbran a ver chicos con orejas de perro, InuYasha, ya te dije —repetí, mirándome al espejo, desde donde podía verlo con cara de hastío, su cabello plateado cayendo a ambos lados de la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas de enojo.

—¡Feh! Esto es estúpido —musitó, cruzándose de brazos. Me giré a verlo. Aún llevaba su aori rojo, sus pies descalzos y el collar de dominación en su cuello. Sonreí ante esto. Aunque sea, sabía que tenía una forma de controlarlo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamé, caminando a su lado y pasando la puerta.

Me siguió. Se podría tomar como un comienzo de lo malo.

Bien, dirán que, en realidad, pasear con InuYasha es todo un sueño. La mayoría debe de soñar con eso. Yo lo quiero, en serio. Pero es testarudo e insoportable. Y llama demasiado la atención.

_Demasiado_.

No es sólo el original (y llamativo) color de su atuendo, sino también el hecho de que pega la nariz al suelo descubriendo nuevos olores. O de que pega la cara al vidrio de alguna tienda, para que yo luego, con manos nerviosas, tire de él para alejarlo. O que me vea obligada a comprarle papas.

Está bien. Quiero decir, supongo que puedo aguantar eso.

Pero no me van a decir que es un poco molesto caminar rodeada de gente que te mira como si hubieses sacado a _E.T. _de un sombrero.

De todos modos, es como si volviéramos a esos días en que solo éramos él y yo. Él, un hanyō molesto y testarudo —que lo sigue siendo—, y yo, una chiquilla torpe que destrozó la perla de _Shikon_ en millares de pedazos. Sólo él y yo, mientras descubríamos nuevas sensaciones, nuevos pensamientos para con nosotros.

Miré a un costado, para poder verlo con su semblante serio y cruzado de brazos, con esa ridícula gorrita en su cabeza… Pero no estaba allí.

Por un momento, pensé en gritar que paren el mundo, el tiempo, el espacio, y que era de vital importancia encontrar a un experimento del gobierno que caminaba tranquilo por las calles con un traje rojo que lastimaba la vista. Claro, después lo vi sacándole una bolsa de papas a un niño que lloraba como marrano y me encaminé enseguida hacia allí.

—¡InuYasha!, suelta eso —exclamé, arrebatándole el paquete y devolviéndose al niño, que se enjugaba las lágrimas.

—¡Estaba comiendo, Kagome! —voceó, molesto.

—InuYasha, no puedes sacarles las cosas a los demás así, ¿entiendes? —lo regañé, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. La gente alrededor miraba y reía por lo bajo.

¿Qué? ¿Estábamos armando un espectáculo? ¿Nosotros? Eso no pasa nunca...

—¡Sólo quería de esas cosas!

—¡Entonces pídemelo a mí!

—¿Y cómo quieres que te lo pida si cuando te hablo empiezas a gruñir? Estás de mal humor, Kagome —aseguró. Suspiré, intentando calmar las ganas de grabar "Siéntate" y reproducirlo infinitas veces.

—No estoy de mal humor —susurré e InuYasha palideció ante mi mirada—. Vamos —agregué y le tomé de la mano para que me siguiera. Se ruborizó un poco, como siempre ante ese tipo de contacto… Como yo. No pude reprimir una sincera sonrisa. Cuando tomaba su mano, las cosas parecían más dulces alrededor. No importaba que él notara (o cualquiera) que era una idiota. Cualquiera enamorado es un idiota.

El recorrido por el centro comercial fue lo más típico de todo. Sí, con InuYasha revoloteando los ojos de acá para allá, mientras olía todo lo que podía, mientras corría de este estante a aquel otro, y arrebataba de las manos de la gente distintos productos por ser llamativos. No sé porqué se emocionaba tanto con esos viajes, si ya me había acompañado con anterioridad.

—¡Sopas instantáneas! —aulló, llamando la atención de medio mundo, mientras abrazaba los sobrecitos. Sonrojada y sonriendo tímida, le saqué los sobres de la mano y lo dejé en el carro.

—Eso también lo llevaremos… Pero hazme el favor de no besar a toda comida que se te cruce por adelante, por favor —le pedí. A partir de ese momento, InuYasha comenzó a mostrarse más ceñudo y menos dispuesto a colaborar.

Tal vez debería pensar un poco más antes de decir algo.

—Uff, por fin salimos de ahí dentro —solté, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa. InuYasha iba a mi lado, concentrado en olfatear el helado que le había comprado—. Come o se derrite —aseguré, ante su cara de desconfianza. Cargada con cuatro millones de bolsas, me era difícil caminar y mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo. Tengo suerte que InuYasha es un considerado caballero y, de un movimiento, sacó todo ese peso de encima.

—¿Hay más de eso que comí? —preguntó, mientras llevaba las bolsas en una mano y la otra se mantenía chorreando crema helada. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Luego le saqué un par de bolsas de encima, para ir equiparados.

El silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo a medida que caminábamos. La gente aún no se había acostumbrado al intruso de rojo, y lo miraban como si tuviera lepra, pero al mismo tiempo, divertidos. InuYasha no les prestaba atención… o eso creía, después de todo, no se le escuchaba.

Y eso tampoco era buena señal.

—¿Para que llevas esto en tu bolso, Kagome? —preguntó inocente, y giré para regañarlo por revolver mis cosas. Ahora bien, encontrar sosteniendo en el aire lo que me pareció un paquetito cuadrado y rosa que me era desconocido, me frenó en el acto.

Me sentí empalidecer y luego recobrar los colores. Titubeé un momento, indecisa entre soltar un "Siéntate" o hablar como persona civilizada.

—InuYasha… deja eso ahí —ordené. No había tardado medio segundo en caer en la cuenta de lo que era, sólo me preguntaba qué carajo ocurría con el mundo.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió, extrañado. Se lo acercó a la nariz y comenzó a olfatearlo.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Suelta, suelta eso! —grité, dejando caer las bolsas a mi lado y estirando mi brazo para sacarle el bendito sobre.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¡Ey, lo tenía yo! —exclamó, mirándome ceñudo. Me lo arrebató de las manos y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo fuera de mi alcance. Me sentí enrojecer, mientras la gente pasaba riendo a nuestro lado, lanzando miradas indirectas sobre la inusual pareja. Otros murmuraban por lo bajo y nos miraban con reprobación.

—¡Dame eso! ¡Dámelo! —imploré, intentando saltar y alcanzarlo. También lo golpeé, lo amenacé, insulté el propio Naraku, a mi madre, a mi primo y al genio que lo haya inventado.

—¿Qué es? —repitió, como quien enseña una lección.

—Es… un condón —susurré agitada, todavía saltarlo para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es un condón! —grité, en medio de la calle, al tiempo que me detenía con los brazos en jarra intentando recuperar la respiración perdida en los saltos.

_**¡BUM! **_Eso es lo que se debería haber escuchado en ese momento, algo más que capte la atención de la gente. Una explosión, un meteorito, un choque sorprendente, con chispas, colores y fuego.

Eso, no que la totalidad de las personas que estaban presentes giraran a vernos, mientras sentía como si las llamas de algún incendio lejano llegaran volando y golpearan con poca delicadeza mis mejillas. No que varios jóvenes lanzaran risitas, ni que los más viejos nos miraran como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen, se codearan y hablaran en susurros.

—¿Qué es un condón? —preguntó.

Si tuviera la posibilidad, me aseguraría de que me revivieran cuando me suicide, sólo para volver a suicidarme.

—¡Siéntate! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que InuYasha cayera de cara al suelo, algo que sorprendió a la mayoría de las personas. Omití eso, intentando recuperar la calma. Le saqué al hanyō el sobre de la mano como si tuviera sarna y lo solté dentro del bolso—. Volvamos a casa, por amor a Kami —rogué, aferrando el bolso contra mi pecho y caminando apresuradamente, mientras InuYasha se levantaba y me seguía con todas las bolsas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome? —exigió, mostrándose enojado. Tenía la figura de la acera en el rostro y el ceño tan fruncido que creí que le quedaría permanente.

—¡Por andar revolviendo mis cosas! —gruñí, intentando entender lo que pasó, y mirando a todos lados como una paranoica para encontrar que, efectivamente, todos estaban enterados del asunto. Inspiré y expiré un par de veces, intentando calmarme.

No funcionó.

No era un pecado llevar condones en un bolso (creo), pero era una jovencita que apenas pasaba de los quince años, estaba en la calle paseando con un tipo como quinientos años mayor a mi y la gente no entiende de esas cosas. _Yo_ me desentendía de esas cosas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, alcanzándome en un segundo, y siguió caminando a grandes zancadas a mi lado.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué es un condón? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Y cómo… es que llegó eso a mi bolso? Vislumbré el rostro amable de una mujer joven, antes de repasar una palabra en mi mente con odio: _Mamá_.

—¿Kagome? —llamó, tomándome del brazo con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo? Oh, sí, sí, bien —respondí, negando con la cabeza y reanudando el caminar.

—¿Y qué es un condón? —repitió.

Supuse que aún no me había sacado de la espalda el cartel de "háganme preguntas incómodas que me encantan".

—Es… un globo —respondí, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Un globo? —repitió, apenas juntando las cejas—. ¿Cómo el que me mostró Sôta la otra vez?

—Ajá. Es… otro de esos —murmuré—. Uno diferente —reí incómoda e InuYasha se encogió de hombros, pasando el comentario sin pena ni gloria.

Creí que ahí se quedaba todo. Pero nunca es así. Sí. Si creyeron que con eso terminó mi día, mis problemas y todo… se equivocaron.

Llegamos a mi casa sin más, todavía pensando en lo ocurrido y logrando ruborizarme. Lo único que se me ocurría para que las palabras: _condón_, _bolso_ y_Kagome_ _Higurashi_ tuvieran alguna conexión, es que en algún lugar apareciera mi madre y las relacionara de la manera más inverosímil posible.

Hablaría con ella al respecto… pero no hoy, no con InuYasha presente.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó con una sonrisa, recibiéndonos.

—De maravilla —mascullé, al tiempo que dejaba un par de bolsas a un costado y mataba a mi madre en mi cabeza de mil formas distintas.

—¿Hay alguna fiesta? —preguntó InuYasha, mirando a mamá, que parpadeó confundida.

—¿Por qué abría de haber una? —sonrió.

—Oh, por los condones —aseguró.

Si hubiera tenido un electrocardiógrafo conectado, se escucharía "piiiiiiiiiiip". Mi corazón había dejado de latir.

¿Siguen vivos? Yo pensé que mi mundo se agrandaba… o era yo achicándome hasta quedar una pulga al lado de mi madre, que abrió los ojos sorprendida. Mi hermano soltó su video juego y miró, curioso, a los tres —donde yo tenía una seria competencia con el aori de InuYasha— y mi abuelo farfulló algo de un bisnieto.

En ninguna escena que hubiera podido imaginar, había vislumbrado esa escena. Para lograr escapar, las ideas que se me ocurrieron fueron tres:

• enterrar la cabeza en la tierra, cual avestruz —un posible chichón era un riesgo que debía tomar—.

• rogar al cielo, los ángeles, a Kami o hacer un trato con el diablo para que la tierra se abra al medio y me trague.

• por último, e igual de posible, consideré arriesgarme a sufrir una despartición, en un único intento de desaparecerme.

Para mi desconsuelo, no pude hacer ninguna —aunque mis deseos de auto gritarme "Siéntate" eran más de lo que puedo expresar—.

—¿C-cómo? —tartamudeó mi madre, mientras rogaba que el pájaro loco me taladrara la cabeza hasta que quede enterrada más o menos entera.

—Por los condones —repitió InuYasha, seguro de sí mismo.

_¿Sí, los bomberos? Tengo una emergencia, ¡mi rostro se incendia!_

—¿Qué son los condones, Mamá? —preguntó Sôta. Ahora yo no era la única sonrojada, mi mamá se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Globos, Sôta, ¿no te dijo Kagome? —respondió el hanyō con autosuficiencia. Sôta arrugó el entrecejo, mientras mi madre susurró:

—InuYasha, Kagome, vayan a la cocina —mientras nos empujaba. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, parecía súbitamente agitada. Yo me dejé caer en la silla más cercana, y, por su parte, InuYasha no dejaba de pasar la vista de una a otra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —soltó, sentándose en la silla al lado de la mía, después de una indicación de mi madre.

—A ver… InuYasha —empezó, mirándolo seriamente—, ¿de dónde sacaste lo... del condón?

Nuevamente me enrojecí.

—Kagome lo tenía en su bolso.

_Pip… pip..._

—¡Pero no porque yo quisiera! —exclamé, intentando defenderme. InuYasha me miró.

—¿Cómo que no porque tú lo quisieras? Estaba en _tú_ bolso.

_Pip…pip…_

—Kagome, ¿cómo es que le mostraste eso a InuYasha? —dijo mi madre, obviando el comentario del hanyō y mirándome con el rostro concentrado.

—¡Cómo que lo mostré! ¿Qué te piensas que soy? —exclamé, exaltándome—. ¡Él me revolvió el bolso!

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada? ¡No puedes dejar tu bolso con un chico! Oh —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras negaba en un movimiento repetitivo.

Oh, vamos, nunca tuve grandes problemas con InuYasha… excepto aquella vez que encontró mis toallas femeninas en la mochila… por supuesto, esa es otra historia.

—Mamá, ¿cómo podía saber que ibas a dejar e… eso en mi bolso? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Bueno, Kagome, tengo que asegurarme de que estés protegida en tus viajes y todo.

—¿Dejaste un condón en mi mochila también? —dejé escapar en un fino grito, entre consternada y alarmada. InuYasha entrecerró un ojo ante el alboroto y Buyo escapó del lugar, alarmado.

—No entiendo, ¿qué ocurre? —gruñó el chico. Ambas giramos para verlo, él solo se ruborizó—. ¿Qué?

El silencio reinó un momento. Yo sólo pensaba en qué podía decir… pero, en serio, tenía que empezar a pensar más rápido. Mi madre me ganó de mano y se sentó enfrente de nosotros con resolución. De ese tipo de resolución que sólo tienen las madres.

—No sabes que es un condón, ¿no? —preguntó, mirando seriamente al híbrido.

—¿No... es un globo?

_Pip…pip…_

—No, no es un globo… Ay, por Kami, ¿cómo empiezo esto? —se dijo. Y lo comprendí.

—¡No empieces, mejor! —solté, moviendo los brazos en negación.

—Chist, Kagome —me calló, y luego miró al hanyō, que me observaba con preocupación reflejado en sus dorados orbes—. InuYasha —el chico sacó su mirada de mi, para dirigirlos a los ojos marrones de ella—, ¿sabes cómo es que se hace un hijo?

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Definitivamente, ahí sí morí. Sáquenme de este cuerpo, quémenlo, y esparzan las cenizas en cualquier lugar lejos de mi madre.

InuYasha estaba en una situación similar. Sus luceros ambarinos se abrieron sorprendidos y se ruborizó completamente.

—Y-yo… s-si, sé —titubeó, perturbado.

—¿Lo ves? Bingo, ya nos vamos —tomé a InuYasha de la mano e hice el amague de salir, pero mi madre se interpuso y nos volvió a sentar.

Me encontraba en la misma habitación que mi madre, sentada frente a ella sin vía de escape, a menos que ella así lo quisiera, por lo visto. Y... vaya a saber uno qué se le ocurriría a continuación.

—Mm... supongo que no les viene mal una clase después de todo —susurró, mirando hacia sólo Kami sabe qué lugar, mientras InuYasha y yo intercambiábamos miradas aterradas. "Vámonos de aquí, ahora" decía la mía, entre un montón de insultos sin sentido hacia todo ser vivo o muerto. O resucitado, eso también.

Tener que escuchar como mi madre nos hacía entender —como si no supiéramos ya— que los bebés se crean cuando eso entre allá… y… por Kami, no sirvo para esto. Simplemente, tener que escucharla hablar de ese tema, como una maldita profesional, me sacaba de mis casillas. No era sólo el hecho de que podía mimetizarme en el aori de InuYasha, sino que él estaba a mi lado. Él. Él. ¿Ya lo dije? ¡Estaba escuchando cómo era posible que quedara embarazada!

¡Él!

—Por supuesto, hay muchos métodos para evitarlo. Uno es el condón, que además sirve como barrera para enfermedades venéreas —decía en ese momento, cuando yo buscaba alguna ruta de escape.

—¿Venéreas?

—De trasmisión sexual.

Yo quise hundirme en la silla. InuYasha asintió, comprendiendo sonrojado.

—¿Y como se supone que eso puede evitar… que… ya sabe? —inquirió el hanyō.

¿Por qué hacía esa pregunta?_ ¿Por qué?_ ¿Querían destrozar mi vida o algo así? No, no podría soportarlo durante más tiempo.

¡Complot! ¡Complot!

—Verás… el condón se tiene que poner en el pene cuando está erecto —aseguró rato después y noté como un pedazo de mampostería me caía en la cabeza. Luego me vi en el hospital, en coma; para, finalmente, morir. Me dije "tuve una buena vida. Corta, pero buena".

De repente, volví a la triste realidad y miré de reojo a InuYasha. No sabía donde acababa su ropa y empezaba su cara, ya que estaba tan colorado como yo.

—Esto no es necesario —susurré una vez más, teniendo la esperanza de que la milésima quinta vez sea la vencida.

—Mira —mi madre se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta la cocina, tomó alguna cosa y volvió con algo amarillo en la mano. Con toda su parsimonia y alegría, dejó la fruta sobre la mesa. InuYasha y yo la miramos por un segundo.

Luego, grité tan fuerte que pensé que se me habían pulverizado los pulmones.

—¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿Dónde? ! —exclamó InuYasha, interponiéndose entre la banana y mi cuerpo, y sacando una vieja espada oxidada, que rápidamente se transformó en Colmillo de Acero, ocupando gran parte del lugar.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Basta, guarda eso! —dije, tomando los brazos de InuYasha. Mi madre nos miraba sorprendida, había retrocedido muchos pasos, y mi hermano había asomado la nariz por la puerta. InuYasha guardó el arma, desconfiado, y volvió a sentarse, mientras yo me dedicaba a desprender veneno por los ojos, en dirección a mi progenitora, en particular.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el chico, moviendo las orejas y olfateando el aire, en busca de algo peligroso. Mamá ahuyentó a Sôta del lugar con una mirada y volvió la vista hacia nosotros.

—Bien, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí —dijo. Se acomodó en el asiento, mientras sentía el bombear de la sangre en mi cerebro atrofiado, en la garganta… y también fuera de mi cuerpo.

¿Saben qué? Tendría que haber vuelto con InuYasha esa misma mañana.

—Bien —continuó, como si nada. Carraspeó un poco—. Cuando sacan el preservativo, o condón —decía, mientras mostraba el sobrecito—, deben hacerlo con suma delicadeza, ¡teniendo mucho cuidado con las garras! —miró a InuYasha con atención—, porque pueden romperse —sacó el condón con cuidado y lo mostró.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora?_

—Una vez afuera —siguió—, desenróllalo un poco para ver el sentido correcto —a cada palabra, mostraba como hacerlo. InuYasha estaba bordó y yo ya debería haberme vuelto cenizas.

_Debería estar en la era Sengoku, hablando con la anciana Kaede._

—Antes de ponerlo, —reanudó, mostrando cómo hacerlo— hay que apretar la punta del condón para que no quede aire al final del mismo, sino se puede romper, pero dejando un espacio en la punta…

_¡Piensa algo bonito! ¡Piensa algo bonito!_

—Con el pene erecto, —siguió, poniendo el condón sobre la fruta— empuja hacia abajo el condón antes de des…

InuYasha miraba interesado, mientras yo empezaba a sufrir una taquicardia.

—¡No, no, no, no! —grité, parándome al mismo tiempo y mandando al mundo a la mierda, mientras corría escaleras arriba. No importaba si InuYasha sacaba su espada y de un Viento Cortante destruía mi casa y la de los vecinos.

Lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación, encerrarme y esconderme debajo de mil mantas para despertar dentro de cincuenta años.

Se podían ir todos al infierno. Aunque apareciera el propio Naraku en persona y me obligara a bajar y seguir escuchando la maldita charla de mi madre, no iba a hacerlo. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Jamás de los jamases.

Y lo digo en serio.

Subí las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando una estela de polvo detrás y gritando como condenada. Mi madre e InuYasha asomaron la cabeza desde la cocina, y mi abuelo y Sôta estiraron el cogote para verme desaparecer.

De un portazo cerré la puerta y dejé de chillar. Respiré profundo dos veces, me descalcé y me acosté en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza.

Adiós, mundo, nos vemos mañana.

_Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría ese día, me hubiera quedado durmiendo, tal como La Bella Durmiente, sin esperar a ningún jodido príncipe. Sólo me iba a quedar postrada en mi cama, imitando a un vegetal. Sin más._

_Pero, por supuesto, aún no me recibí de adivina._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Publicado el 12 de febrero del 2010. Reedición realizada el 27 de abril del 2013._

Al releerlo recordé mis comienzos, y los primeros retos en los que fui participando. Me trajo una nostalgia tremenda, y mucho amor al fandom. Mucho amor también a las personas que leyeron y comentaron en ese tiempo. *O*

Mantuve la historia igual y no cambié el modo de escribir, a pesar de que hoy día la forma de llevar la narración es muy diferente en mi. Me dediqué a los errores generales y no más que eso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Si los hice reír, o aunque sea sacar una pequeña sonrisa, ¿me podrían dejar un review? Los adoro. (:

_**M**orgαn_


End file.
